Estúpido Reto Muggle
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: Draco ha aceptado un reto muggle. Una peluqueria, una muchacha colorida y una retadora ingeniosa. ¿sobrevivira Draco?.


**Disclaimer:**J.K Rowling jamas escribiria algo tan tonto como esto, y por otra parte, mi cabello es oscuro no rubio.

Una ráfaga de inspiración es algo que no se puede dejar pasar tan fácilmente, he aquí lo que sucede cuando tienes mucho tiempo con una idea en tu cabeza:

* * *

><p>Estúpido Reto Muggle.<p>

Por: Luzme-Radcliffe.

Draco Malfoy, el reconocido hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, caminaba por una de las tantas calles de Londres en busca de algo. Tenía en su mano derecha un anuncio con una dirección y estaba vestido, por raro que parezca, con ropa muggle, sin embargo a pesar de vestir ropa no muy común en él destilaba elegancia a cada paso que daba.

Bien era sabido que el joven de veintidós años era un ex servidor del señor tenebroso y ahora podía decirse que era un mortifago rehabilitado que trabaja de auror para el ministerio de magia así que ¿Por qué era tan raro que el caminara de esa forma en un lugar como ese? Sencillo, ese no era un día como otros, ese día el estaba a punto de cumplir un reto. Uno de los más difíciles de su vida.

Para cumplir el reto, debía dirigirse a un establecimiento muggle en el centro de Londres, era un lugar abarrotado de personas, a pesar de que el espacio físico era considerablemente pequeño. Al entrar lo primero que notó fue que había en la sala principal muebles que rodeaban la sala para hacerle más sencilla la espera a su alrededor, cuando llego a la recepción del lugar percibió, no con mucho asombro, como las mujeres comenzaban a murmurar cosas acerca de él y como le ofrecían para nada sutiles miradas, sonrió, era un aspecto que conocía acerca de él y que no le molestaba, vivía para ser el centro de atracción.

Observo además con sorpresa como una mujer dirigía un extraño artefacto a la cabeza de una señorita y jalaba con él sus cabellos. "Nunca entenderé a estos locos" pensó.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado a la vieja recepcionista y trato de explicarle que se le ofrecía. La mujer lo miro algo decepcionada _"metro"*_, susurro, Draco no entendió a lo que se refería, pero no le importo, así seguramente es que se referían a los hombres con clase, así que no se preocupo en refutar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.  
>Que tonto había sido en estar preocupado, este reto iba a ser pan comido.<br>La señora, que había sido muy amable con él desde que lo vio le pidió que esperara un momento mientras buscaba su cita en el _complutador_ o algo así, luego le dijo a una muchacha pelinegra de ropa demasiado brillante y dispareja que él era el muchacho de la cita de las 6.

La muchacha se presento a Draco y él como buen caballero que era estrecho su mano y le sonrió.

- Hola, mi nombre es Paula, tu eres Draco Malfoy ¿no es así?-  
>A lo que él solo asintió<p>

- Es gracioso ese apellido, jamás lo había escuchado.- continuo, parecía como si nunca pudiera quedarse en silencio.

- Si bueno, es francés. - dijo Draco sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Paula llevo al rubio a una habitación alejada del resto donde había una especie de diván y una sillita pequeña.  
>En todo el camino la muchacha había hablado de diferentes tópicos, al principio esto exaspero un poco a Draco pero decidió ignorarla, ya era bastante tener que soportar su presencia como para tener que además prestarle atención.<p>

Recuéstate por favor.-

¿Qué? A que se refería esa muchacha loca, decidió no poner resistencia no sabía si los muggles eran violentos. Se recostó en el diván que estaba junto a la pared y recostó la cabeza en una pequeña almohada.  
>Pronto vio como la muchacha se acercaba a él cada vez más, estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, Draco podía oler su perfume (muy corriente para su gusto) y detallar su rostro algo demacrado.<p>

- Cierra los ojos- le invito la muchacha.

¿Qué, y ahora? ¿Pero que pretendía? ... Bueno mejor era hacerle caso, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Lo primero que sintió Draco fue una sensación caliente en su rostro, era una sustancia viscosa y desagradable, la mujer comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos donde había colocado la sustancia verdosa y esperó unos minutos.

Lo siguiente a Draco no le gusto para nada. Paula había arrancado de forma rápida y sin que él lo supiera la mezcla, una y otra vez.  
>Su piel, delicada y pálida, se fue enrojeciendo debido al fuerte maltrato al que se veía sometido, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir disparas de su rostro sin permiso alguno, ¿que podía ser peor que esto? Nada. NADA. En medio de su tragedia pensó que en momentos como este se sometería feliz a una tortura china si era necesaria.<p>

La mujer continuo realizando este procedimiento en áreas diferentes, las gruesas gotas seguían saliendo inesperadamente de sus ojos, Draco maldijo por lo bajo, pero no podía evitarlo, le dolía sobremanera ese ritual. Tomo una bocanada de aire a ver si de esa forma se le hacía más llevadero el dolor, sin demasiado éxito.

De pronto la joven se detuvo y Draco lo agradeció enormemente, aunque claro, lo bueno dura poco así que unos segundos después el muchacho sintió como la mujer pinchaba su rostro con una especie de pinza, no pudo evitar contraer su cuerpo a medida que realizaba cada pinchazo.

"_Piensa en algo mas, vamos, puedes hacerlo"_ Trato de concentrarse en algo mas, le sorprendió que en ese lugar tortuoso se escuchaba de fondo música exquisitamente relajante, que hipócritas podían ser en ese establecimiento, escucho desde Mozart hasta Beethoven pasando un poco por Sharkovsky

Draco espero lo peor, pero se alivio a sentir una loción refrescante en la piel, y los dedos de la mujer masajeando la zona afectada con una especie de crema.

- Hemos terminado.- dijo Paula, y Draco la observo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estúpida muggle, seguramente se reía de su desgracia.  
>Draco recordó porque estaba ahí, y odio con todas sus fuerzas la noche del reto...<p>

_ "- Debes aprender de una vez por todas Granger, que somos seres superiores, los hombres fuimos, somos y seremos mejores que las mujeres.- _

_eso no es cierto Malfoy, las mujeres debemos soportar los dolores menstruales, criar a los hijos, soportar el parto., usar tacones.- decía Hermione Granger que había sostenido durante ya bastante tiempo una discusión con su nuevo compañero de trabajo acerca del genero superior._

_-cosas insignificantes, los hombres los haríamos sin problemas.- espeto dándole poca importancia. _

_- no podrías ni usar tacones por un día...- dijo la muchacha intentando no rodar los ojos con fastidio. _

_-si podría, rétame.- _

_- te tengo un reto mejor.- a Draco no le gusto nada la mirada maliciosa de Granger pero él era un Malfoy y aceptaría lo que fuera para probar su superioridad.- te reto a que vayas a una peluquería muggle y te depiles las cejas.-_

_-Hecho.-" _

- Draco, ¿deseas verte en el espejo?.- Dijo Paula.

Refunfuño, pero tomo el espejo de todos modos.  
>El reflejo que vio era diferente al de horas atrás, ahora a simple vista sus ojos grises se veían impactantes debido a sus ya no tan pobladas cejas.<br>Tal vez, solo quizás había valido la pena soportar el dolor para verse así, y viendo la parte positiva ahora podía saborear la exquisita victoria.

Al salir Draco hizo dos juramentos, el primero: Granger jamás, nunca, debía enterarse de todo lo que había sufrido y el segundo y más importante: esta era la primera y la última vez que aceptaba un estúpido reto muggle.

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado, esto es lo mas largo que he subido hasta ahora, muchas de las cosas que piensa Malfoy me sucede cada vez que paso por la tortura de depilarme las cejas jaja.<p>

Tenia mucho tiempo tratando de escribir esto no se si ha quedado lo suficientemente bien, diganmelo en un Review si? *Luzme hace cara de perrito*. Por cierto, cuando termine de escribi pense en que no tenia mucho sentido que Draco se depilara las cejas porque siendo tan rubio no se le deben notar siquiera, pero fue divertido escribirlo asi que ya el mal esta hecho.

Metro* = Metrosexual. Puede que lo hallan captado, de todas formas lo aclaro porque un amigo lo leyo y no entendio que queria decir.

¿Dramione? Lo dejo a su imaginación.

PD: Muchisisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Review o me agregaron a favoritos en mis fics anterior, hacen que mi dia se alegre y que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo.


End file.
